One of the new and popular devices for viewing output from a computer or smart phone is a headset for a person to wear. The headset may include a transparent screen or sheet for the person wearing the headset to look through. The transparent screen comprises a transparent material that may be glass, plexiglass, polycarbonate, or some other transparent material. This material will be referred to herein as glass, though it is understood that any transparent material may be used. In some applications, glass may be dangerous or a hazard to eye safety and thus glass material may be avoided in those applications. The literature that has developed around such headsets with transparent screens, however, often refers to such transparent screens as “glass,” even though non-glass materials may be used in making the screen, and the present disclosure will conform to that language usage. The glass may also serve as a screen on which to project a virtual overlay. The virtual overlay may be generated by a computer or other digital device. The overlay may augment reality, or it may simply be other digital content. In some cases, a computer or smart phone may be integrated into the headset or glasses. Alternatively, the computer or smart phone may be affixed or adhered to the glasses. The computer or smart phone may also be completely separate. The virtual overlay content may instead be projected on the windshield of a car.